Big Sister My Guardian Angel
by Love Psycho
Summary: Guardian Angels are strong, for they have the most power on earth. What if an Angel watched over Naruto? "Like hell! I'm not letting my poor Naru-chan get hurt! Besides...I have to brainwash him into uke-hood...mwahahahaaa!" Rated for reason!


I hate life. No, that's not correct. Life hates _me_. Which is why I am currently lying down on my bed, trying to create patterns in the ceiling. Mentally, of course. The last time I did it physically, my mom threw a fit.

Anyways, right now I have just been subjected to the worst thing a sixteen-year-old girl can be subject to: I, Topaz, have just been grounded. For six months. Worst is that I have only _recently_ turned sixteen; as in, its my birthday.

Now, how did I end up here? Well, it might have something to do with me setting Angelica's hair on fire. Though she totally deserved it, the bitch. I caught her making out with my best friend Jade's boyfriend. Now _ex_-boyfriend, since Jade dumped him as soon as she found out.

So now I can't watch tv, go on the computer, use my cell phone..hell, they just canceled my life. Meaning I can't re-watch that anime I recently finished collecting; Naruto. Its the awesomest anime ever and I had finally collected all of the movies, manga-translated or not-and japanese episodes. And watched it all. Damn! Not only does it have a great storyline it has the hottest bushies ever! And I just adore hot bishies; especially if said hot bishies are making out with each other!

And don't you dare give me a ew-that's-disgusting look. Cuz I'll punch it right off your face if you do. I _hate_ homophobes.

For your information I am a self proclaimed Naruto fanatic. I've enjoyed every one of the episodes, including the fillers. Aside from staying up late to watch Naruto, I also enjoy singing, dancing, writing fanfiction(of Naruto of course), chatting with my friends-especially Jade, and coming up with ways to torment/maim/kill Angelica. Or any other prep that crosses my path, mwhahahaha.

Yes, I hate preps too. They are the incarnations of evil and are out to destroy the world. So when I set Angelica's hair on fire, I was doing humanity a good deed. Too bad my parents didn't believe my explanation.

And now I was bored. Idly turning my slightly curly brown hair in my fingers. Yes, slightly. I wasn't those people with so curly hair it practically frazzels like my friend Vanessa or those with super straight hair like Jade. I was the happy medium, and very glad to be so. I turned over, examining the wall now, my golden eyes probably glowing in the half darkness my shadow creates. I do love my eyes; they are completely golden, meaning people can't see my pupils. So its easy to intimidate people with them. Like Hyuuga Neji and Hinata..they have awesome eyes. Not as awesome as mine, according to Stacy, another friend of mine, who is also a Naruto fanatic, but still awesome none the less. I think she's prejudiced; I _am_ a friend of hers.

But back to being bored. Of course, I could do my homework..but that's too easy. What? Don't look at me like that. I might not enjoy school work, but I'm good at it. Comes with having a photographic memory. Meaning I memorize everything I see. So, that might also be why my parents grounded me; they just found out I was failing my subjects. I don't see the problem; I'll just fix it when it comes time to do the tests.

Okay, since I have a photographic memory and all, people do expect me to pass everything with flying colours. Nuh, uh. Its so _boring_. I'd rather use it to memorize everything about Naruto. Speaking of which, the main character is _so_**cute**. The perfect uke. If it was my choice, he'd be making out with either Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Neji, Gaara..he's perfect for everyone! Except Orochimaru, who is a pedophile who likes little boys. He deserves to get some of the punishments I have planned for the preps. Maybe the boiling oil and gasoline mix..

Same goes for Uchiha Madara. He _ruined_ Itachi..and he makes the perfect bishie too.. Given a choice, I'd make sure practically everyone of them didn't die..and make Madara permanently like Tobi.

Which, if you think about, is utterly hilarious. Really, he already was doing it. Why shouldn't he do it with the ridiculous orange mask off?

Not that orange is a bad colour. It _rocks_! But..too much..nuh, uh. Which is why I would give Naruto better fashion sense. Though..at least he isn't like Gai and Lee.

I shudder goes through my body at that thought. I might not really care what people think of the way I dress but even _I_ have limits. Wearing green spandex is one. With orange bracers. If I could get my hands on Lee, I would fix his..problem. Then maybe he can go date Sakura for all I care..

Okay, so Sakura isn't my favourite character. She totally _sucked_ doing part 1. Of course, in Shuupenden, she totally rocks, so I forgive her. But she was very mean to Naruto..and me no likey that. Now that she's nice, I'm fine. Though I wish she wasn't like that in the beginning..

Lee's not a bad character, per say. He just..is weird. Over the top weird. I'm weird myself! Which is why I am talking to thin air, telling it everything about me..ya..weird. But..that spandex hurts the eyes. Not to mention people going on and on about 'YOUTH' kinda..freaks me out. But you have to give him credit; he _never_ gives up. He does push-ups while having a _broken_ arm and leg! He would probably be a great boyfriend..once he gets some fashion sense hammered into his brain.

Though, my favourite character would have to be Nara Shikamaru. Sure he's a lazy-ass, but he's a _hot_,_smart_ lazy-ass. And I'm lazy myself; why should I complain? Unlike the rest of the characters, he beats people with _smarts_, not power. Which is good; most of the time its power-up-and-beat-the-living-crap-out-of-the-bad-guys; not that's a bad thing..most of them deserve it. But I like the variety; makes it more interesting. In my books, he wins top spot for the closest-to-perfect-boyfriend-material. Besides, it would be easy; all I'd have to do is bug him over and over to be my boyfriend and promise to stop bugging him if he agrees.

The dates would be simple too; just hang around each other and maybe go walk by the beach or out for a simple dinner; maybe kiss once and awhile. Which is what I want; I don't want to be smothered or cuddled. I want to be treated the same. Which is probably why I never had a boyfriend. And am still a virgin; I'm probably the only virgin among my friends..unless Jade hasn't had sex yet..which I doubt.

Maybe I'll go to sleep right now..there's not much to do..

Though I really wish I could help Naruto..he deserves all the help and love he can get..

No one wants to be alone, anyways..I used to hate it myself..

-line break-

Just a little prologue to this fic. You can-if you want-connect this to Angels' Gifts. The reason for this is simple; I want people to know Topaz before the story really starts; she's the main character, and I'm doing my best to make her not too mary-sue. She won't be paired, unless I get pressured to do so; the character she will be partnered with has already been mentioned above. In fact, most characters won't be able to see her. She's just going to be a helper; a guardian angel, like the title says..

though she won't be any kind of angel _you've_ heard of..

Reviewers get cake!

Disclaimer: I only own Topaz!

--Love Psycho March 21st 2008


End file.
